Ocaso de un amor
by MissOdango
Summary: En un triángulo amoroso siempre alguien sale perdiendo. Ami/Amy-Makoto/Lita-Taiki. Reto del foro Destino de una estrella.


**Ami POV**

Nunca olvidaré ese pequeño rayo de luz que me despertó aquella mañana. Giré en mi cama, recorrí con mis dedos su espacio vacío. Me desperecé tratando de estirar los brazos como no lo hacía desde la primavera pasada. Me asomé por la ventana y bajé la vista y observé detenidamente un cerezo… estaba tan seco, sus hojas amarillas se desprendían y giraban en un remolino de viento. El otoño había apagado su alegre tono primaveral. Me sentí moribunda como aquel árbol, incapaz de soñar con la próxima primavera.

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y no me importó, me desnudé, abrí el grifo de la ducha y me puse de pie bajo el agua, dejando que mis lágrimas tristes se fundieran con las gotas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? me pregunté a medida que sentía que se quebraba cada fragmento de mi ser.

Recordé aquella tarde en que se me ocurrió buscarlo a la salida del trabajo, eran los primeros días de la primavera y yo me sentí súbitamente romántica. Él salió por la puerta quizá un minuto antes de que yo llegara. Se me ocurrió que sería divertido observarlo, así que lo seguí, guiada por un instinto lúdico e infantil. Caminaba erguido y su largo cabello castaño se ondulaba con la brisa primaveral, llevaba un traje beige pálido que yo había escogido para él y en una mano su maletín. Las mujeres lo observaban. Yo lejos de sentir celos, sentí orgullo porqué sabía que él me pertenecía.

Él entró a una florería y compró un ramo de violetas. Me enternecí al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, él nunca se había animado a tal cosa ni aún cuando éramos unos jovencitos enamorados.

Una emoción me recorrió de pies a cabeza ¡Debía de regresar a casa antes que él y fingir sorpresa al recibirlo! Chequé la fecha, no, no había olvidado ningún aniversario y en ese momento sentí dudas. Meneé la cabeza, sacudiéndome las ideas tontas.

Tomé un taxi. Observé el reloj de pared apenas llegue a nuestro piso ¡Bien! Me dije. Él seguramente no llegaría antes de las siete usando el transporte público; tenía aproximadamente 10 minutos. Aún agitada por los nervios me puse una ropa interior más sensual, perfume y un vestido de algodón floreado, nada muy espectacular, porqué debía recordar que yo supuestamente no estaba al tanto de su gesto romántico.

Me senté en el sofá, mientras que con el control remoto, recorrí todos los canales. Me distraje viendo los tres chiflados en el canal de los recuerdos y cuando volví a posar mi vista en el reloj, ya eran las ocho. Me sentí algo tensa, pero otra vez me dije que estaba siendo tonta. Minutos más tarde él envió un mensaje a mi teléfono; "Lo siento querida las cosas se complicaron, llegaré sobre las nueve. No te preocupes por mí, comparé algo para comer en el camino."

¿Las cosas se complicaron? Me mofé de aquello sarcásticamente. Y volví a fijar mi mirada en la pantalla de televisión hasta que las lágrimas asomaron en mis ojos. Sentí el dolor punzante, urente y finalmente agoté mi oxigeno en la agitación del llanto, anticipándome al hecho de él llegaría sin ese ramo de flores.

Esos recuerdos eran los que no me dejaban ser feliz, pero no podía parar de repetirlos en mi cabeza, como si de un disco rayado se tratase; una y otra vez sin descanso. Salí del baño y opté por usar aquel mismo vestido floreado de aquel entonces, de cuando creía que tenía su amor. Me dispuse a empacar todas mis cosas prolijamente. ¡Cielos encontré cosas que ni recordaba tener! Mi sentido lógico me llevó a desechar unas cuantas. Lo pensé un poco más y deseché todo lo que alguna vez me perteneció. Solo me quedé con lo que tenía puesto.

Desde la primavera pasada me había pasado los días en soledad, él estaba ahí a veces, pero yo sabía que su mente vagaba pensando en otras cosas…lo sentía de repente tan distante. Mientras todo florecía, el dolor marchitaba mi corazón.

¿Por qué no me había dejado aún? Quizá porqué escuchaba mi llanto nocturno, ahora comprendía que la pena que él sentía por mí, era lo único que nos unía.

Me torturé y quizá lo torturé por meses llorando silenciosamente por las noches. Y es que noche tras noche, imaginé sus cuerpos uniéndose en un ritual de amor. Sus brazos que antes eran míos, su piel, su hombría…todo él, ahora era de otra.

Cada vez que me tocaba insinuante, la idea de que había estado tocando a otra mujer con esas mismas manos, me revolvía las entrañas de dolor…yo no deseé que me poseyera y me negué cada vez que lo intentó. Me sentí sucia cada vez que me besó, que enredó sus manos en mi cabellera y dijo cuanto adoraba la ternura de mi mirada. Me sentí insultada cuando mencionó que le gustaría que nuestros hijos tuvieran mi color azulado de cabello, por qué esos hijos que una vez soñamos, que no serían queridos por él, jamás vendrían a este mundo.

¿Por qué insistía en mentirme? ¿Por qué me hería diciendo que me amaba? ¿Por qué no admitía que no existía ningún cliente 'complicado'? Yo deseaba que me dijera que casi todas las tardes a las seis y media en punto entraba en al hospital Hagashi, y que esa mujer que se le colgó del brazo-y que aparentaba conocerlo desde hace años -a la salida, era la actual dueña de su amor.

Era una joven enfermera. Tenía el cabello marrón-cobrizo tomado prolijamente por una cinta verde, que hacia juego con sus ojos.

Un buen día tomé coraje, me presenté en el hospital y pregunté una tontería, solo para saber como era su voz. Su voz era algo grave, pero con tono alegre. Sus ojos eran bondadosos, sus brazos se veían fuertes mientras cargó al pequeñín que se había fugado de su habitación.

Salí del lugar prácticamente corriendo y me dejé caer en el banco de una plaza. Vi a los niños correr divertidos, a los enamorados regalándose besos…todo eso que yo ya no regresaría, todo aquellos sueños que nunca se harían realidad para mí.; dejé de lado toda esperanza de recuperarlo.

El timbre del teléfono me despertó de mis dolorosas memorias. Él llamó diciendo que había logrado cerrar el contrato, que pronto llegaría a Sapporo. Yo musité al teléfono un "te amo" con la voz algo temblorosa porqué no podía dejar de llorar. Él se oyó preocupado y preguntó qué sucedía. Fingí un tono más cantarín y le dije que estaba algo resfriada. Él dijo mi nombre y se disculpó por no haber estado en mi cumpleaños. Yo le dejé saber que no era gran asunto.

Fui ingenua esperando a que él respondiera un "yo también" a mi "te amo", eso era quizá lo único que ansiaba escuchar de su boca y paradójicamente es lo ultimo que él diría. Pero de alguna manera me sentí más en paz luego de escuchar su cálida voz.

Tomé un papel en blanco, intenté escribir una nota, pero luego arrugué el papel sintiéndome pusilánime. ¿Qué se decía en una despedida? Medité.

Caminé y abrí el enorme ventanal que daba al comedor, la vista era sublime desde aquí en lo alto; era como si la ciudad se extendiera a mis pies y como si el parque que estaba frente a mi casa fuera un simple jardincillo.

Supe que el día había pasado fugazmente cuando observé el ocaso…mi último ocaso. Me sorprendo a mí misma lanzando un suspiro porqué noté lo hermoso que era este mundo cuando una se detenía a verlo, pero ¿De que servía la bella inmensidad del universo sin su amor?

Me trepo en la barandilla y apoyo mis manos en el alero, manteniendo el equilibrio. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo caer. La fría brisa otoñal va recorriendo mi cuerpo y secando mis lágrimas…también, las ultimas y sonrío.

***

**Taiki POV**

Llegué al aeropuerto de Sapporo el domingo por la mañana. Intente encender mi celular, pero la batería se había agotado. Me encogí de hombros, de todas maneras hacia meses que Ami no me llamaba, supuse que no habría problema si llegaba a casa sin previo aviso. Me subí al taxi ansioso, la había extrañado demasiado durante esta semana y me sentía apesadumbrado por no haber estado el miércoles para su cumpleaños, era la primera vez en siete años de conocernos que no estaba junto a ella, y lo que más me remordía la conciencia es que estuviera totalmente sola. No tenía amigas, y su única familia era yo. Hubiera deseado que tuviera alguna amiga con la que platicar, a veces pensaba que Ami debía tener demasiados secretos que yo desconocía.

"Mi tierna Ami" murmuré sintiéndome algo ridículo cuando recordé al taxista. Recordé que ella estaba tan extraña últimamente, me era imposible acercarme a ella. Me pregunté si era acaso que me dejó de querer o si simplemente estaba atravesando la crisis de los treinta.

Tenía tantas cosas que contarle, pero no conseguía tener su atención por mucho tiempo; cuando comenzaba a acariciarla, huía; cuando intentaba a hablar, ella me miraba de pronto con interés, pero sin importar el tema elegido, luego de unas cuantas palabras su rostro me decía que se sentía irritada. Todos los días intenté buscar la forma de acercarme, pero hasta ahora había sido en vano.

Antes de partir a China estuve hablando con Lita, una enfermera que conocí mientras le hacia mis visitas a Hanoko-sama, la afamada diseñadora de modas, acusada de estafar al fisco. Armar un caso mientras la clienta se recuperaba de un infarto fue sumamente extenuante. Pero fue grato conocer a Lita desde el primer día, pues ella fue la que me consiguió un jarrón para las flores que me había visto prácticamente obligado a comprar; me sentí avergonzado, nunca me gustó la idea de regalar flores, aunque después de aquella experiencia, debería pensar en comprarle unas a Ami, estoy seguro de que por lo menos estaría emocionada.

Lita decía que a todas las mujeres de alguna manera les alegraba recibir flores…bueno Lita tenía consejos para casi todo, era bastante entrometida; al principio me molesto un poco, pero con el correr de las semanas le tomé aprecio y comencé a contarle cosas de mi vida, cosas que Ami parecía no querer oír. Era la primera amiga que tenía y me era fascinante escuchar el punto de vista totalmente sincero de una mujer. Así que aún cuando ya le habían dado el alta a mi clienta, seguí buscándola para compartir charlas interesantes y llenas de risas.

Teníamos una linda amistad, hasta el día que me invitó a tomar un trago. Yo acepte de buena gana, aquel día no me sentía con demasiadas ganas de correr a casa y observar a Ami taciturna. Lo que sucedió en ese bar, rompió con nuestra amistad y decidí alejarme; pues ella me besó -no negaré que me gustara -pero mi amor por mi mujer era demasiado grande para romper una promesa eterna, por un simple deseo pasajero. Comprendí los sentimientos de Lita, pero jamás los podría corresponder. Ami llenaba todos mis pensamientos.

Sin darme cuenta el coche se había detenido y el taxista me observaba expectante. Algo torpe busqué mi cartera y le pagué. El hombre sonrió "Yo también se como es estar enamorado". Me ruboricé como un adolescente inseguro al escucharlo.

Impacientemente golpeé con la suela de mi zapato el piso mientras esperé al elevador. El tiempo transcurría lentamente para mí.

"¡Ami, despierta dormilona!" grité ansioso mientras dejé tirado mi equipaje en la sala y apuré mis pasos hacia la habitación. Pero ella no estaba allí. Miré a mí alrededor, todo se veía extraño. Su foto no estaba en mi mesa de luz, sus libros habían abandonado el estante.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas. Abrí el armario para encontrar solo mis pertenencias…era como si ella no hubiese existido nunca…solo en mi cabeza.

Corrí nuevamente hacia la sala que también estaba carente de sus detalles. Pronto conecte mi celular al cargador. Marqué su numero repetidas veces, pero siempre estuvo fuera del área de cobertura, o apagado según la operadora.

Me senté en una silla mirando al blanco de la pared. Noté en ese instante que, la brisa que entraba por el balcón -cuya puerta al parecer había quedado abierta- jugaba empujando un bollo de papel. Lo levanté intrigado. Solo decía "Taiki".

¿Ami donde estás? Pregunté intentando imaginar alguna teoría; mi móvil sonó, quise ignorarlo pero… ¿y si fuera ella? Dudé.

Una voz masculina respondió a mi saludo, corroboró mi nombre y otros datos; y sin una pizca de delicadeza soltó "Necesitamos que venga a reconocer el cuerpo, tenemos datos de que podría ser de Ami Mizuno". Mi corazón se detuvo. Arrojé el móvil sin importarme en aquel momento saber nada más.

Aquel lunes me presenté. Estaba absolutamente con la misma ropa desde que había llegado, y no me había molestado en lavar mi cara.

Me negué a reconocer el cuerpo en una crisis de nervios. Aquel cuerpo magullado, fracturado, henchido no podía ser el de Ami. Después recuperé la cordura…aquel cuerpo sin vida fue el de ella.

.

.

Mientras recorrí el frio mármol de su sepultura con la yema de mis dedos, le rogué que regresara infinita cantidad de veces. Pero ella se negó a oír mis súplicas.

Sin poder contener los espasmos de dolor abracé la lapida y lloré amargamente.

Nada en mí parecía querer resignase al hecho de haber perdido a mi único amor, teníamos tanto que vivir juntos. Yo tenía tantos proyectos con ella, tantas cosas que compartir, tantas cosas que contarle. Pero ya no habría un mañana, un quizá, un tal vez…aquello a lo que se le llama 'oportunidad'.

"¿Qué haré yo sin su amor?" le pregunté al cielo, el viento acarició mi rostro y enmudecí.

.

.

Una pálida mano se posa en mi hombro. Me giro, la veo de pie a mi lado, sin dudarlo busco consuelo su abrazo.

Lita permanece en silencio sin saber que decir ante mis sollozos. Me separo luego de unos minutos, pero ella tiene la mirada perdida en la foto de la placa.

**Miss Odango.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

One shot-Retos-Foro: El destino de una estrella.

Canción: Yo sin tu amor – Camila.


End file.
